Deadly Thoughts
by LosstarotGirl
Summary: Virgil thinks of his life while he was under Mundus before getting a visit from his brother. Finished.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned in this fic are mine.

How ironic that I would be the one burning in hell for the destruction I was dealt, and taught, when my own brother Dante roams free amongst the living. And it was I who tried to protect him when the demons came. It was I who told Dante to run and wait for me.

Now, as I wait for the day he joins me in hell, I remember the last moments I saw him. Never was my memory so lost. It wasn't until I saw the pendent that I understood he wasn't a normal human. We had something in common, but what I didn't know. I had been tortured so badly that my past and hope left me. I no longer cared whether I had family. All that mattered was following orders so that I might live to see another day. I faught hard to keep my beating heart, but it was all for nothing when he returned. Who would have thought that the brother with the weaker demon blood would be the stronger. Strange how things turn out.

Will my brother return to me? Will he try to free me from such misery? Surely it is something I have experienced before. The fear of not knowing whether I was to be next to lose his soul, or some demon that failed in his duty.

So many lost because of my brother. So many dead. Was it all worth it? Was my own demise worth it? Or was I just a pawn like all the others? So many questions. So few chances for answers.

Where will it all go from here? Will I ever hear a voice filled with compassion as it calls my name, "Vergil."

Yes, that was my name once. Before Mundus tortured me and gave me a new name. The name of Dark Angel. _Nelo Angelo_. Has all my life been in vain? For so many years I lived in fear. Fighting with all my strength so I could live. Never was I defeated. Not until he came.

How is it that my suffering could bring me more suffering? I faught in fear for my life, not for the pleasure of killing my opponent. Yet here I am, in hell.

Enjoy what you have, Dante. You will lose it all when you meet with me again. Your brother whom you murdered with our own father's sword, wielded by your own hands. Has it not brought you shame to think of what you have done? Shame so deep in your heart that not even the deepest, darkest, cave could compare? Or have you forgotten you ever had a brother. The few years we had, lost with a life of safety. A life of happiness, warmth, love. How could it be that I was the one stolen away from the life I should have had? How could it be that you remember how it feels to receive and give love when all I have is hate? How could you wait for so long before you attempted to rescue your brother, your own flesh and blood?

My thoughts wonder about so much, I have almost forgotten what it is like to have a single train of thought. I have forgotten so much since my death, and yet remembered so much. I can remember the day my mother gave me the pendent I wore the night I died. Such love and warmth in her voice. Something I find it hard to have forgotten, but I had. Mundus stole my thoughts as he stole me from my home. How could I forget my mother's cries of pain as the demons tore at her tender flesh? The crash of everything around me as the demons came at me with such speed that I was sure I was to die.

Many nights I had nightmares about the night I was stolen from my home. Many nights I wondered why I had these dreams when I feared nothing, except for Mundus. Except for my final death.

I hear a crash as someone enters my cell in hell. I turn to find a man with the same silver hair as I.

So he has come at last, but not to free me. I see it in his eyes. He has come for something else. I wonder what it is.

"Welcome brother. You have at last arrived. Tell me, have you rid the world of all evil, or are you still trying?" I ask mockingly as I circle him.

I see he has changed. The years have been kind to him, he still has his bold features, his strength.

"You should know why I'm here." He quietly says to me. I smile from the thought of my once weak brother attempting to save the world from damnation.

I stop behind him and whisper, "It's a shame you will be unable to save your precious humans. This is the day I finally take revenge for what you did to me years ago. Prepare yourself, brother. For you die today."

I pray this will end. Either with my second death, or with my escape, it must end now. I have suffered long enough. It is time for my release.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, these characters do not belong to me. And I am not making any money off of this.

Note: Thanks for the reviews. And just to let you know. After seeing that there was at least one person that was curious about what would happen next, I started thinking of what Virgil would do next. So I added another chapter. I hope you enjoy it and I'll stop writing this so you can read and review.

------------------

"Why are we fighting?" Dante asks me as I raise my sword for an attack. Doesn't he know? Doesn't he understand that this is the only way?

"Why? You take my life and ask _me_ why? For so many years I suffered in hell. I have felt all the pain you have delivered. You torture me more and you have no idea why I wish to kill you. Don't you understand that this is the only way for me to be free of all the pain, all the suffering you have so blindly caused me?" Why does he act as though this knowledge has been kept from him? He is a demon hunter. Surely he must know the fate of the demons he kills. Even his own brother.

"Death isn't the only way. Fight with me, Virgil. For once, be the brother I have always needed."

Why does he request such a thing? "Fight with you?" I circle him. Searching for the moment to kill him once and for all. "You know that's impossible. If I fight beside you, I will suffer more than I already have. Betraying Mudus is worse than failing. I will die a thousand deaths, never knowing when it will all stop. He'll keep killing me even after I beg for the death of my soul."

"Trust me, Virgil. He'll die before that can happen. Come with me. Help me destroy evil."

He thinks I can help him. What does he think I am? I am a part of the evil he wants to destroy. That evil is part of me. Just as it is a part of him. But why isn't he like me? Why is he fighting like our father?

I lower my sword. The answer has finally come to me. He doesn't fight just to save those foolish humans. He fights for our mother. He fights to avenge her death. To put right the wrong he suffered. But doesn't he know that I also suffered? Doesn't he know that I also wanted to save mother? Doesn't he know that I stayed behind because I thought I could stop them? I wanted to kill them for my mother's screams. I wanted to destroy them for the fear they had instilled in my brother. Why can't my brother see this?

"I can't." I whisper. I wish I could help you, brother. But what will my life be if I stand beside you? How can I return to what my life should have been? To what my life might have been.

I raise my sword once again. I won't let him stop me. I can't.

I can't.

These words. They came to me once before. That night; when mother died. I knew that I couldn't kill them. I knew that I would die in the end. But why did he save me? Why did Mundus stop them from killing me? I should have died. I should have gone to heaven with my mother. With our mother. Does she watch us now? Can she see what we are doing? Did she witness my death at the hands of my brother?

I see Dante drop his sword. What is he doing?

"Fight me. I will not kill a man that has no weapons to defend himself." How can I stay so calm? I want to scream at him to pick up his sword. I want to force him to fight me. To make all the pain go away. I want him to kill me.

"If you think that death is the only way for you to be saved, then kill me. I won't stop you."

What is he saying?

"I came here to stop hell from taking over the world. But if I can save my brother, I will let everyone die just to save him. Do you hear me Virgil? If I can save you, if letting the earth be destroyed is the cost, it's too low a cost."

He bears his heart to me, ready for me to kill him. Can it be that he has suffered too? How much pain has he had in my absence?

"But, Virgil. Your life outside of hell will be no different from your life inside. Not if I'm not here to stop this. Hell is leaking out into our world."

Our world?

"You'll still be in hell. But I will pay that price to help you. Blood is thicker than water, as they say."

If he dies, will I go on to save everyone in his place? Will I fight against hell in order to be free of it forever?

"What are you waiting for? Kill me."

Can I kill him?

"Kill me!"

I look into his eyes. He has no fear of death. He tells the truth.

"I can't."

I drop my sword. When will the end come? I have failed Mundus again. Why doesn't he kill me?

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Dante, why do you try to comfort me now? I look into the eyes of my brother, my killer. Why does he smile?

"Will you help me?"

-----------------------

Note: If you want me to keep adding chapters, say so in the reviews. I still have some ideas for what will happen next, but if it's not wanted or needed then I won't add any more. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As usual, the characters are not mine, they are from Devil May Cry which is from Capcom.

Note: Vergil Sparda, there will be a bit of a surprise later on in the story. That's all I'm going to say. Also, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy this new chapter another will hopefully come soon.

------------------

Will I help him? Should I help him when he never helped me? Why should I lose my soul for his foolish goal? Why should I risk my life for the humans that hated me and loved him? Why should I fight at his side when he was the one that took my life? Dante, don't you remember? Don't you know?

"Why should I help you?" I ask with scorn.

I watch as he stands before me, thinking of a reason for me to help him destroy everything I was.

"As I thought. You have no answer. I thought you would have become stronger than this. I thought you would have become smarter."

"I have. Killing you taught me to be stronger, to see what I was fighting." What are you saying, Dante?

"If you so wish to have me fight next to you, tell me. If it's just to gain my favor, don't waste your breath."

I watch as he looks at me. I see a flash of anger in his eyes, which is soon replaced by regret. He still believes he has the same effect on me as he did when we were kids. He still believes he can convince me that he is worth it all. All the pain. All the loneliness.

I turn away from him and face the door that leads towards his destination. I look at the blood that has been poured over it, marking it. Why do I protect my captor when all he has done for me is grant me suffering? Why do I delay Dante's destiny is this ridiculous conversation?

"Dante, because I have no reason to stop you, I will tell you where to find the devil himself. Only by destroying him, can you save your precious humans." I keep my back to him, keeping my sense of being his brother out of reach.

"Will you come with me?"

"No. This is your fight, not mine. The door covered in blood is the one you want. The others will only lead you to the rest of the damned." I walk towards the door and open it with ease as I listen to Dante's approaching footsteps. "I would say good luck, but there is no luck in hell."

I watch as he walks through the door. He stops just before I close the door and speaks to me in a voice I had never heard him use.

"I'm proud to call you my brother." He turns from me. Telling me without words that it's over. But what does he believe is over? My suffering? He has no chance to kill the devil. The devil is a necessary evil. There can be no god without the devil, no light without dark, no good without evil. He can't defeat the devil on his own. Not even I would have to power to do such a thing.

I sit back down, thinking of what I should do. Must I sit here and wait, letting my fate remain in his hands? Or should I follow him and make my own fate?

For so long I have wanted guidance. For so long it has been denied me. What should I do now that it's too late for any guidance?

"_Follow your heart, my son."_ That voice. Could it be?

I search around, looking for the familiar vision I had lost as Nelo Angelo. I find nothing, but the words still burn in my mind. Follow my heart. Does my heart still beat to guide me? Does it still have to strength to lead me?

These thoughts have no answer, but I already know the answer. My fate should be in my own hands. I should decide whether I am to suffer much longer or find a release.

Looking to the door that leads to my new-decided fate, I walk through the door covered in blood. I will stop this. I will regain who I truly am. I will kill all who get in my way.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own any of the characters mentioned. If anyone actually reads these any more, I will be shocked.

Note: Thanks, Fallen Ryu, for your review. It got me to think about adding this chapter. And I hope to get more reviews. I would like to know what everyone thinks. It's rare for me, but it does happen. I hope you all enjoy the fourth chapter to Deadly Thoughts.

--------------------------------

I follow him into the dark, fleshy hallway. I don't know what makes me follow him, except for my future. My destiny.

What is Destiny? Surely we all wonder this, but why haven't we gotten any answers? Is it my destiny to follow my weak brother, my kin, into the heart of hell? And if so, what is to happen when I get there? Will I protect my captor? Or will I fight at the side of my enemy, once brother?

Once my brother. How the years pass, Dante. I wanted to save you once, and now regret the very thought.

I walk on with thoughts rushing through my mind as they always do, as they always did.

How long have I walked down this hall? Why do I not see the end? There is no light at the end of this darkness, no freedom. How long before I face my fate? Don't delay what is supposed to happen to me. I will welcome it with open arms. Just allow me the chance to face it while I still have the heart for it.

As though this were a dream, I move but gain no ground. Nothing has tried to stop me. Could it be that the devil believes I am going to try destroying him? It's not far from the truth. Or does he think I'm with Dante? Please. Never would I condescend so low as to join my enemy. Never would I help my killer.

A door appears ahead. It seems my "master" has heard my last thoughts and invites me. Little does he realize, in his pride, that I am not here to save him from my brother, but to kill him myself without hesitation. His pride seems to be boundless, like the darkness here in hell.

How long will he delay Dante?

It doesn't matter to me. I'll deal with him when we meet again.

I reach the door and raise my hand to push it open. My mind seems clearer now than it ever has been. For just this moment, my thoughts have gone silent. For a short while, I am a weapon. A weapon against everyone and everything I ever knew.

'_Virgil, my son.' _The voice again. What does it want? Why does it haunt me? _'Many faces does the devil wear,' _it whispers. _'Trust not your eyes, but your heart.' _What does it mean? Does my heart still see what is true? Or have I become so blind that my heart no longer chooses to see?

None of it matters now. My soul will either be lost forever, or be restored. I pray it will be the later. But who is it that I pray to? God? Surely he no longer even casts his eyes my way. I represent the very thing he despises. I can't imagine any reason he would have to look my way. I can't imagine why he would even do so willingly. So why do I pray to him? Or do I pray to myself? Do I hope against hope that I will answer my own prayers? Is this what everyone does? Or do I merely pray as a way of telling myself what I believe will happen. Telling myself that the dice of fate will roll in my favor.

Never mind. I'm tired of contemplating such ridiculous things. It's time to open the door to my future. It's time to discover what my own heart holds for what is to come. Who will be my enemy? Who will be my ally?

Slowly the door opens with such ease. Soft candlelight pours through the opening, flooding my vision. I have arrived at my destiny, as I know it. I have come to find who I truly am. What resides ahead, I don't know. But as with every day of my life, I will face it with no second thoughts. I will go on with no doubts.


	5. Chapter 5

Note/Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know that most of these characters aren't mine. The newest characters are, though. And I'm sorry that it took so long to add the new chapter. I hope you like this one as much as the others. I know I don't really know what to think of this one. Well, enjoy. And thanks, Fallen Ryu, I hope I got your name right. Just be careful of who you shoot.

-

I push the door farther, revealing a standoff between my brother and the demon we all feared. But something isn't right. The appearance if the "great" monster isn't masculine, but feminine.

"Help me, Virgil." She speaks in a voice so soft and innocent that I nearly draw my sword.

I let my eyes drift from her dark hair, the color of dark chocolate, to her slender form. Somehow it is amazing to me that she is dressed. She wears such clothing to appear harmless. A long silk dress, covering all she hides, but not well enough it seems. For I can see the two knives fastened to the outside of her thighs. Such deadly beauty she holds.

"So," Dante speaks. "You've come to protect your queen. I should have known you would do this."

"Did I say I was choosing sides?" I reply with such calmness that not even I recognize it as something I had voiced.

"Come, Virgil. Be my protector here and become my king afterwards. Hell needs a strong leader such as you. Will you accept?" The demon before me speaks.

Could this truly be the demon we all revered? The demon we all fought for? Or is this something else? There is too much fear in that voice, though she tries to hide it. It is as familiar to me as the sun is to my brother.

Slowly, new memories enter my mind. The woman that stands before us never was whom Dante had assumed. She was never a demon, but a pure soul chosen and stolen by our true enemy.

My mind slips into the past. Long before either of us knew what we were. And by either of us, I mean my brother and I.

A cry fills my mind as I remember life so many years ago. It was the first time I ever saw that dark-chocolate hair, those calming eyes.

Suddenly, it is not only in my mind. I see the past through a window. I watch as the boy I once was walks through dark streets only to hear a soft whimper in the distance. The boy's mind is filled with curiosity as he follows the silent cries.

Before long, he reaches a small alley where a tiny girl of no more than four or five cries in a corner.

At first, his heart fills with disgust, until her glassy eyes meet with his.

"I tried to save it," She whispers.

He then looks down to see that she is holding the shredded remains of a dove.

She continues after a few more sniffles, "The monster. It came down while I was feeding it. I tried to scare it away, but it wouldn't leave." She broke down with stronger sobs.

I watch as the boy goes to her, his muscles tightening with every step.

As he reaches her, he gently brushes her hair back.

To his horror, she drops the bird and clings to him.

He froze for a moment before stroking her hair back from her face.

For the first time, he feels something different towards what he thought to be his own kind.

He kneels down and whispers to her, "Don't worry. I'll kill the monster for you, I promise."

She looks into his pale eyes with a look of horror.

She shakes her head and answers, "It's gone. You won't be able to find it." Then as an after thought, "What's your name? I'm Dawn."

Suddenly the memory ends. Why does my mind refuse to call back what happened afterward?

"Virgil?" The woman whispers to me. She too has remembered whom it is that stands before her.

"My bride recognizes her would-be hero. How touching it is."

I look to where the new voice had come from to see the monster I had expected. His skin black with burns from many fires. His eyes yellow from what would seem an infection.

"So," the vile monster speaks. "My greatest warrior betrays me once again. Yet again he holds the name of Sparda. But it is not pity that makes you revolt against me. Will you still attempt your escape when you learn of the fate of your precious Dawn? Perhaps it would help you to know whose soul she holds. A soul that had attached its self to her as its body died."

'Don't listen to him, Virgil. Follow your heart." The guiding voice whispers.

"Virgil." Dawn speaks to me, her voice trembling. "You see the monster from before we met. Please, keep your promise."

Doesn't she know I once served her monster? Doesn't she know I have become one of her monsters?

'Trust in what she sees.'

Should I protect this life that, years ago, touched mine? In her tears I saw…what? Why does this part of my past still elude me?

Why must this final encounter mean more than I had intended?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Dawn's mine, can't say for the devil, and everyone else in this fic belong to capcom.

Note: I hope you all will like this chapter as much as what I've written before. This wasn't exactly an easy chapter to write. Especially since this is one of my favorite characters of DMC. You'll see why it wasn't all that easy. Anyways, thank you BloodyDemonEmpress, I'm glad that you wanted me to continue with the story. Now you can say what you think of this chapter. Okay, now read.

"Do not fight me, Virgil." The devil speaks. His arrogance becoming sickening as he continues, "you cannot win. It is a futile fight you and your brother have brought against me. Fight at my side, and you will once again retain a high standing."

I watch as Dawn slowly backs away from her captor. I think of that distant day and try to remember what it was that she had awoken in me.

Soon, I realize, the fight must ensue. Whatever this woman now sees in me is no matter. What now matters is my freedom. But will I try to save her? Should I try to save her? Or perhaps it will be better for Dante to rescue the damsel in distress. I never was the type to act as the knight in shining armor.

"Fight at your side," I say as I slowly walk to the left, away from Dante. "And my reward?"

I watch with pleasure as what was once my master, smiles in triumph.

""You will gain your rightful place at my side. And, perhaps, also, my bride." He paused, seeming to sense my true motives. "She is useless to me now. She was only meant for this trap and has no other talents of worth."

I stand at his side to hear Dawn's gasp if shock and fear. 'Don't worry.' I think, wishing she could hear my thoughts, 'I'm not so easily won.'

"Two against one." Dante says with frustration. "What wonderful odds. I guess I'll be killing you again, Virgil." He ends in a growl.

"I could fight for you, as I have always done, and win her." I say as though I were considering his offer. "Or," I draw my sword and, with such speed, impale our captor. "I can kill you and take her anyways."

I twist the sword as I draw it out, taking pleasure in this demon's grimace of pain.

With a low grumble, he begins to laugh.

"You fool." His voice rumbles. "You think you can kill me?" He slowly grips his hand around my throat, thinking I would show him fear. Disappointment fills his eyes when he sees none.

He suddenly releases me, letting out a roar of pain as he does so. I watch with confusion as he strikes Dawn, sending her through the air for the far wall to catch her.

"Dante!" I yell, surprising him even more, I say, "Get Dawn out of here. I'll take care of Lucifer."

He hesitates as he watches the demon pull Dawn's knives out of it's back, only to throw them aside. I soon wonder why he doesn't just go to save the innocent as he normally did and still does.

"What about you?" Dante asks in response.

I smirk at the idea of him reading my mind and answer, "I died long ago. One more death will mean nothing. Now go." I pause for a second. "Dante, if she dies, I will kill you." He seems to understand now, for he runs to Dawn's now limp body and gently lifts her from the ground.

I listen as he runs to the door and pauses before leaving.

"I'll never for get you, my brother. And neither will she." I hear him say from behind me.

"GO!" I yell back.

The door soon slams and we are alone.

My opponent and I slowly encircle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You could have taken the place of your father. 'Tis a pity that now you will never see what you could have been." The demon of all demons speaks.

"Enough words. Let's finish this." I answer as I choose to stop.

Long have I waited for this, for freedom. Never again will I allow myself to be treated as a mere slave.

"Virgil!"

I turn to see Dawn standing in the doorway and, soon after looking away, feel a heated blade slide into my side.

I make no sound (I wouldn't do so much as give him the pleasure of my pain) as I drop my sword and fall to my knees as the blade is withdrawn. The terrified look on Dawn's face telling me the severity of the wound.

My eyes slowly begin to close as she runs to my aid too late. I feel the hard, and surprisingly cold, floor as it makes contact with my right cheek.

The clash of swords echo in the room as Dawn rolls me onto her lap. I feel her tears landing softly on my face as though they were simple raindrops.

"Don't leave me," she cries. "You promised to destroy the monster. You have to keep that promise. You can't die now." She says through her sobs.

I look into her eyes, wondering if this was what the dove had seen before its death.

"Don't cry for me. Your tears are something I don't deserve. It isn't right that I receive the same treatment as the dove you once held." I say as I drift into the darkness of my second death.

Suddenly, all goes black. Dawn's cries becoming a simple memory of years ago.

Could this be the release I was meant to receive? Is this my fate after all? Another death, only this time I die trying to protect the human that opened my eyes to my soul. But what did I see?

What did I see?

Note: Don't worry, this isn't the end. I wouldn't kill Virgil and not resurrect him. Besides, he still has a few things to tell his brother before the end. So I'll try to get chapter seven and possibly eight. I don't know if I'll actually make it that long. So please review and, if you want, you can say if you want to know what happens after they all get out of hell. Like what happens between Virgil and Dawn. Or that could be a new fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Here's chapter seven. Enjoy.

I see light through my closed eyes. Would they have really allowed me to go to heaven? I haven't done any good, not for god in any case. Why is it so bright?

"Open your eyes," the same voice from before. Could it really be her?

"Mother?" I whisper as I struggle with the bright light flooding into my hesitant eyes.

The voice giggles, a sound I haven't heard for years.

My eyes finally adjust to the brightness, allowing me to see the familiar face hovering above me.

"So long you have fought, Virgil." She says as she brushes her long bright hair back behind her ear. "So long have you fallen."

"Mother, I…" I try to speak before she shushes me like she had done when I was a child.

"I know. The world never was welcoming to you." She stands and turns away from me. "I came to help you see what she sees in you. You aren't the monster you became. You are more than that, my son. Look." She points off in the distance to two small figures kneeling beside a makeshift cross.

"You had always distanced yourself from the world. Yet she was the only one that could make you want you should have been. I had always dreamed you would remain who you were when with her, but her parents…" I watched as a lone tear drifted down her cheek.

"She was the only one that could make me forget." I whisper.

"Forget what?"

"The pain of life." I hesitate as the later memories of Dawn revealed themselves. "I would meet her out on the street for that reason; because I wanted to forget. She would always be there, waiting. Until the day her parents had found out. I was with her when they took her away. She tried to fight her father, but she was too small, too weak. And I just stood there and watched him carry her away. So many years, so long before I saw her again."

I feel my mother comfortingly place a hand on my shoulder.

"You were only a boy, only seven. You can't blame yourself for any of it."

I turn to her, anger suddenly taking over. "I could have stopped them." I speak in a low voice. "She was all I had after you… I could have kept her close. But I didn't. I watched her crying as he carried her away. I listened to her as she plead for me to be strong. Look what being strong for her has done to me."

"Virgil." My mother whispers as she tries to enfold me in her arms.

Without thought, I pull away. "So what was it that she was to have seen in me?" I ask.

She suddenly grows serious as she speaks. I know I've hurt her.

"The moment she first saw you, she saw your soul." My mother turns away to hide tears that I know have begun to fall. "She saw pain and darkness. And in the center of it all, a single flame of hope, such a small flame of hope that you normally hid from everyone. She knew that, because of this, your last deed would be great. That's why you made that promise to her. Deep down you knew what she saw." She stops and waits for my response.

I ponder all she has said. What am I suppose to do that will be so great. How can I when my life-less body lies in Dawn's arms.

"It's time for you to go back."

"What?" I look at her, confused about what she meant.

"Your promise won't let you die. Dante can't win the fight on his own; he grows weak from the fight. And Dawn doesn't have the physical strength to fight. They need you. Can't you hear her pleas?"

I could hear them. I could hear Dawn begging for me to come back and keep my promise.

"How do I go back?" I ask. I am now anxious to go back and fight. To save the one person that ever really mattered to me.

I watch my mother point somewhere behind me. I turn to see a doorway of light. I run through without concern for what lies on the other side for I already know.

"Virgil, please wake up." I hear Dawn say as I return to consciousness. Her tears are still flowing. Each one shed for me. I consider them each a gift.

I open my eyes to see her crying eyes smile.

Without words, I gently caress her cheek.

The sight of Dante flying over her head, something I would have normally relished, brings the memory back of what I had to do.

Soon, I am up. My wounds are healed and I am ready for the battle.

I try to think of how I can defeat the demon. What weakness could he possibly have?

'_Look to the eyes, my son.'_ My mother's voice whispers in my mind.

His eyes. The eyes are the windows to the soul, and the doorway through which the soul can be released from its fleshy prison.

"You rise again. I'll have the pleasure of killing you both at once." The devil taunts.

"Not if you die first." I whisper before launching myself into the air.

While above him, I search for a weapon to use for each of his eyes. Unexpectedly, my eyes direct themselves to Dawn's knives. What would be better than something that had been forged in hell, most likely by the devil's own hands.

I hit the ground and roll to the side, dodging a powerful stomp from the devil. My hands immediately find the knives.

"Now you die." No thoughts run through my mind as I lunge and dodge. I twist and slam the first knife into his left eye, receiving a pain filled roar in return. He stumbles back in pain and fear. I know the fear is of me.

I launch myself into the air again, my mind is still clear.

I close my eyes as the last knife slides into his right eye.

I now stand before him as he clutches at his face, attempting to pull out the knives, though it is too late. He has grown too weak. Blood pours from the two wounds, covering his hands and face as he drifts to the floor.

"It's over." Dawn calmly says behind me. But why is everything so calm and still? Why isn't hell collapsing?

"Come on." I say as I turn and walk to the door.

Dawn, while supporting Dante, struggles to follow me out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only claim Dawn. I don't care enough about the devil, in my story, to claim him.

Note: There's going to be one more chapter after this one. It'll be two endings, good and bad. Everyone can vote one which one they like best so that I can start on the sequel. And thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them.

I lead them out into the fresh air, the open space acting as a relief to us all.

"Virgil, look." Dawn whispers as she points to the horizon.

The sun has just begun to rise, bringing with it the start of a new day.

"The dawn of a new day," Dawn whispers beside me. "And the dawn of your new life."

"What does this new life hold?" I ask, facing her as I wait for her answer.

"That depends on you. I can't tell what the future holds. If I could, it would mean that it was all set; something I know isn't true. Only you can decide on your future." She answers.

"I guess this means good-bye." Dante says, depressingly behind us. "And I was actually considering you as my brother."

I look back to the horizon and think of what to say.

"We have much to talk about, you and I." I finally answer.

"Yeah, like how you talk." He says as he casually slaps me on the back.

"Meaning?"

"You're too proper. You talk like that around people and you'll give me a bad image."

A quiet giggle develops from Dawn. It doesn't take long for me to assume that she is enjoying the conversation between my brother and I.

"You believe I should speak more like you?" I smirk for the first time in years, somehow it doesn't feel alien to me. "If I were to do that, I would be and idiot."

Our brotherly quarrel ends with Dawn's laughter. She had begun to laugh so hard that she fell on me for support.

The future is my own, she said. My new future begins now. Dante will know what turned me against him, but only after I deal with Dawn's laughter.

Without warning, I take her in my arms and swing her around.

"Virgil!" She gasps through constant giggles.

"Just giving you something to laugh about." I whisper in her ear.

She looks into my eyes, not as she had done when we were children. It is because of this that a strange feeling pours over me. At first it almost feels like my heart has stopped, but then my heart is all I can hear.

"Before your staring contest can go on, would you mind telling me what you wanted to talk about?" Dante's voice broke in, immediately making us drop our eyes.

I hesitate as I tell him everything. My hatred for how he was loved and I ignored.

As I finish, Dante ponders it all.

"What will you do now?" He asks.

"I don't know." I answer. How am I to know what I should do now that I my future is my own? What does life hold for a creature such as I?

A creature such as I.

"Is it all truly over?" Dawn asks me.

"No." I answer in a soft voice. "We only destroyed the shell that held his spirit. Evil can't be destroyed. The devil can't be demolished. Without him, there would be nothing to balance out the good… No, he's still out there, but now his only weapon is his words."

Dawn's hands carefully wrap around my arm. Such innocence. Is this why the devil had taken her? Or was there something else, some other reason for him to steal her from this world. Perhaps, now, I'll never know.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Because I didn't like how the sequel was turning out, mainly because it now seems wrong to me that Dawn chose to marry Virgil so fast, I've changed the first ending. If you want me to still make a sequel for the good ending, please say so in your reviews. I thank all of you who read this story and hope I can make a better sequel for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from DMC.

Ending 1

I stand here, with Dawn at my side, and consider what I could do with this new life I have been given. I could go back into hell where my soul had thrived for so long. Or, I could give this world, the world my brother loves so much, a second chance. But how long will I go on my own? How long will I live such a lonely life?

"Guys?" I hear Dawn say at my side. "I don't know if I've said anything yet, but I don't have anywhere to go. I'm…"

"Homeless?" I ask.

She shyly nods her head and smiles.

"I haven't had a home in years." She tells me.

"There's room at my shop for the three of us." Dante answers her. So he now hopes to gain two roommates after his efforts to save us.

"How long do you hope for that to last?" I ask. Somehow I seem to hope it will last indefinitely. Is it because I know I have no way to begin this life? Or is it that I hope to learn the truth of why Dante went on his fool mission that saved us.

"Until you can't stand me any more." His answers never seemed so accurate to me.

"If that's the case, you have already lost a roommate."

"Virgil." Dawn dares to reprimand me? "Come on. You need somewhere to start. Dante will help us until we can find our own apartments. We both need this and you know it. Now, agree to it."

"Sounds like we've found our boss." Dante comments, his sarcasm growing even more irritating than before yet it seems like home. Is this what I left behind?

"If that's the case, then I guess I've found a job."

I watch as Dante takes her hand but is it as a sing of friendship or something more? I feel something new towards both of them but I can't let them know. There will be time to find out more of why I now feel such emotions.

"Come on." I say to both of them.

I take Dawn's hand in my own. She smiles at both of us before forcing Dante to lean down closer to her. She hides what she says to him well for I can't hear so much as a breath.

At last we leave. Hell fades behind us as we walk to our new lives. We are at last whole.

At last.

'Fare well, my son. The future is now yours.' My mother's voice speaks in my mind, slowly fading to a whisper as I walk away.

Ending 2 

'You are right, boy. I cannot be destroyed. But you can take my place.'

How long must this go on?

'Do not listen to him, my son. He has no power over you unless you let him.'

Mother. You once told me you'd protect me from the devil himself. Where are you now? Why can't you keep me from hearing his voice?

'She is weak, Virgil. Can't you see that? She sits out of your reach and watches all that you go through. She hasn't the power to save you. After all, she is only human.'

"Virgil?" Dawn speaks as she gently places her hand on my arm.

'Why not take the pure girl at your side as your queen. She is my gift to you if you take my place. She does have more gifts than her purity. You only have yet to learn them, as does she. Take her, Virgil, and live as my heir. Take my place and my council. Take it and live as you have never lived before.'

"Step back, Dawn." Dante says. He seems to always have to be the hero.

The sound of steel soon follows. The fool believes he can destroy Satan's heir. Perhaps I will show him the truth.

I whip around and smile as I watch Dante's impact against a near by rock. Or perhaps it is rubble.

Dawn runs to Dante. I watch as she checks him for wounds and helps him sit up. She then looks up at me and asks, "What do you think you're doing? You could have killed him."

"That was the idea." I answer. I look at her, how beautiful she is.

"Dawn," I whisper. "Take my hand and we will rule hell together. We'll never have to die, or grow old. We'll be together for eternity. Please, take my hand. I can't live without you."

She looks at me for a moment before looking down at Dante.

"What ever part of you I felt anything for has died." She says. "The Virgil I loved, died. I don't know who you are. You look like him, but you aren't him. My answer is no."

"Look at me and say it."

She slowly turns her head to look at me.

"I'm sorry." She whispers as the tears roll down her lovely cheeks.

"Very well, then. Just remember, I'll be waiting for if you ever change your mind." I walk back into hell and let it fade with me inside. I will open a gateway later. For now, it is time for me to recover my army.

After Virgil left Dawn and Dante, Dante struggles to say, "I didn't know he was so strong. He didn't even touch me." The asks, "Why didn't you go with him?"

"That wasn't your brother." Dawn whispers. "It was something else.It has to be."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I should have known this would happen. I should have known he would go back."

Dante comfortingly puts his arms around Dawn. He cursed his brother as he held her. Vowing to kill him once and for all.


End file.
